Metroid Beyond The Plot
by Techno.Android
Summary: Metroid doesn't end with just Samus Aran.
1. Prologue

A week has passed since recent events. The entire Galactic Federation is grieving after Adam Malkovich removed the zero sector, at the same time sacrificing his life, so that Metroids staying in this sector can't get further into the Bottle Ship, posing a threat to the entire crew. To his memory, Admiral Dane organized a symbolic funeral and the granting of posthumous Galactic Honor of the Federation. Once all soldiers treated him with great respect, but now - even more.

The person who suffered most from his loss was Samus. He was like a father to her, someone close to her heart, someone she could trust. Her conscience bit her, blamed herself for his death. She could have put herself up and she would go off to knock out all the Metroids from the zero sector. She could hardly see the soldiers in the eyes. Nobody else and Adam knew that she was at the same time Adam cut off the zero sector in which he was located.

She felt the internal obligation to go to the ceremony. She stood at the back, not wanting to throw herself in the eye too much.

From moment to moment she felt how slowly she lost control over her behavior, she wanted to burst into loud crying and shout that all this is not true, that Adam is still alive. She knew, however, that there was nothing to count on. Sector zero after disconnecting from Bottle Ship disappeared somewhere in space, no one knows where. Even if Adam managed to get rid of all Metroids, he would have died later due to lack of food and livelihood.

Samus felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She tightened her eyes and wiped a tear with her hand. Soon her eyes glazed with tears so much that she could not see anything clearly. She tried not to cry at least until the end of the funeral, but she felt herself slowly losing strength. The ceremony finally came to an end. Samus ran out of the back door and headed to the end of the corridor. She leaned on the parapet and began to cry loudly. This tough, fearless bounty hunter was crying. She could not stop it anymore.

\- **Hey Princess, are you ok?** \- she heard behind her.

She knew that voice. She turned her head to see Anthony behind her with a worried look on his face. She sniffled.

\- **No... nothing is ok...** \- she replied sighing. She felt so bad. At one point, she felt the hand of her friend on her shoulder.

\- **I'm** **sure** **everything** **will** **work** **out.** **You'll** **see...** \- the man calmed down the blonde. He knew that Adam was a very important person in her life for Samus and that it would be difficult for her to get used to the fact that Malkovich was gone. The person with whom she was closest, whom she could confide in with everything.

\- **A-Anthony!** **Why** **did** **he** **do** **it?!** **Why?!** \- Anthony's chest was in tears. The man calmed the girl soothingly with her long blond hair. Samus' desperate cry lasted for a moment until she finally pulled away from her friend sniffling.

\- **I'm sorry...** \- she muttered, glancing at his shirt soaked with her tears.

\- **Relax,** **nothing** **happend.** **It's just** **tears.** \- the man smiled. The blonde smiled back for a moment, then sighed when she felt the phone's vibrations in her left trouser pocket.

"Surely someone calls me again with condolences ..." passed through the woman's mind. Nevertheless, she picked up the call.

\- **Listen?** \- she asked, putting the phone to her ear.

\- **Am I talking to Miss Aran?** \- she heard on the other side.

\- **Yes. Who is calling?**

\- **William Jones.** **I'm calling** **from** **the** **station** **B.S.L.,** **it's possible** **the** **we** **found** **one** **of** **the** **people from** **the Galactic Federation...**

\- **But what** **do** **I have** **to** **do** **with** **it?** **With this** **information,** **you should** **call** **Admiral Dane**.

\- **From the ID** **we know that** **it's a** **Adam Malkovich.** **He asked us to contact you.**

Samus froze for a moment. She felt her heart begin to hit harder.

\- **Asked...?** **Wait, or he's alive?!** \- she asked, listening carefully to the phone.

Anthony didn't know who Samus was talking to, so he nudged her a few times.

\- **Who lives?** **Who are you talking to?** \- Man whispered trying to make contact with blonde. She silenced him, wishing to receive an answer from the caller.

\- **Well... if you can put it this way... he's alive.** \- William replied, sighing.

\- **I want to** **know a** **specific** **answer!** **Yes or no?!** \- Samus managed, unable to withstand the uncertainty.

\- **...He lives, but he's in poor condition. We don't know how it will go with it. We have now been given by a specjalist**. - he finally answered.

The blonde fell silent for a few seconds

\- **What's with him?!**

\- **We can't** **say that** **directly. When can you come for him?**

\- **I... I'm coming. B.S.L. station?**

\- **Well, I've said it before...**

\- **Okay, thank you for the information. I will try to be on the spot as soon as possible.** \- Samus replied quickly and then disconnected.

\- **What happend?** \- Anthony asked, seeing the girl hurried toward her gunship.

\- **People from B.S.L. found Adam. He is in** **poor** **condition.** \- she answered quickly.

\- **Wait what?! He lives?!** \- He shouted, surprised.

\- **I'm sorry, I don't have time to talk**. - Samus replied going inside the gunship.

 _I will say this: I'_ _m not good at English, so I apologize for any mistakes._ _Bye!_


	2. Adam Reborn?

The Samus gunship finally landed at B.S.L.

After leaving the cockpit, the huntress immediately turned to the lab. On the spot she met a group of scientists standing in suspense.

 **\- What's** **with** **him?** **Where** **is Adam**? -Samus asked right away. She did't want unnecessary conversations.

 **\- Oh,** **it's** **you...** **you** **came** **in** **the** **end.** **I called you.** \- a short, dark-haired man with glasses on his nose approached the huntress. - **We** **thought** **you** **wouldn't** **come...**

 **\- Where is Adam?** \- Samus repeated this time with a hint of impatience.

She didn't want to stand still any longer, and before the boy managed to answer her, she was already searching the laboratory for Malkovich.

 **\- Adam? You are here? Adam!**

The scientist followed Samus.

 **\- Hey,** **don't** **touch** **it!** **This is** **a** **valuable** **prototype!** \- he shouted behind her as she moved the table with a glass test tube to the side. Finally, the blonde approached the remaining group of scientists. She pushed between them and saw Adam Malkovich lying on a steel counter.

 **God, Adam!** **Adam!!!** **Is he okay?!** \- she asked, nudging the man's shoulder.

 **\- Clam down.** **He's in a coma,** **throwing him from** **side to side** **you** **will** **not** **wake** **him** **up.** \- Jones replied calmly as he approached Samus. She was a bit worried about Malkovich's condition, but she felt great relief knowing she was alive.

After a brief conversation with the scientists, she found out where they found Adam and how he was in condition. For now they described it as stable but they were not sure how long it could take a coma.

Samus sighed heavily.

 **\- We ask you to take him from here... we have to finish the very important research... in the Galactic Federation HQ will have access to specialist help.**

 **\- I understeand...** \- Samus said with a note of uncertainty in her voice.

 **\- And you go with her too. You will be watching whether Adam will not get worse.**

 **\- Yes, sir.** \- two young scientists answered him.

It's been 2 hours since Adam was transported to Galactic Fedetation HQ. So far nothing indicates that his condition could still improve...

 **\- Well, well, who would have thought that such a desirable man could lead to such a state, wouldn't you, Adam?** \- said the man, reviewing the latest news from the Galactic Federation. - **I wonder how our star Samus reacted to this. She must have been sorry... hehe, good.** \- he laughed ironically, after he flew away somewhere his Delano-7- **but I assure you, you will have reasons to be sorry. I will make sure about that.**

After a few minutes, Delano landed on the Pirate Homeworld planet. The man got out of the ship, then took out the phone and started calling.

 **\- Hello?** \- said the voice on the other side.

 **\- Hello, Weavel. You have some time?**

 **\- Sure. And where are you?**

 **\- Look through the window.**

 **Okay, I'm going to you.**

After a short while, Weavel was already there.

 **\- You** **are** **quick...** \- said the man, extinguishing his cigarette

 **\- Hi Sylux! What is going on?**

 **\- Well, I have a plan, but I will not be able to implement it myself. And that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I would like you to help me in it.**

 **\- In the sense t-that I have to h-help you?** \- the girl began to stutter because she was very surprised that Sylux is asking her for help. She intensely blushed. She had loved him for a long time, but she didn't have the courage to tell him.

 **\- No, if it's a problem for you, I will not bother you.**

 **\- No, no, no! I want to help you! Very!**

 **\- And that's what I wanted to hear. I will tell you what to do: you will distract the attention of Galactic Federation soldiers, so that everyone will focus only on you, and I will...**

 **\- So I just have to distract them?** \- the dissapointed girl asked. She thought she would assist him.

 **\- Yes. But don't worry, if they catch you, maybe I'll go get you later. But they shouldn't catch you because in the end you're an excellent warrior, right? I don't think you will disappoint me..? Hm, Weavie?**

 **\- Of course! I will do my best!**

 **\- Good girl..** \- he said then patted her on the head. - **ok,** **and now,** **you're** **coming** **with** **me.**

 **\- Wait, in the sense that now?**

 **\- What? You will not find time for me..?**

 **\- Ok I'm coming.**


	3. Escape from Hell

**\- What do you think Squishy will be fine with him?** \- Samus asked, stroking the little Metroid.

 **\- Skree!** \- replied the pet.

 **\- You're a great listener, Squishy. Thanks for making you understand me.** \- saying that, she hugged Metroid more.

Suddenly, the phone rang to Samus.

 **\- Damn, even in this situation can't give me peace..?** \- she said under her breath.

 **\- Samus, I know I'm bothering you, but it's like... we need you. Sinstar Labolatory has been destroyed and you have to check... if any shits didn't escape by accident. I mean, I know they've run away, but you have to find them. And they can be dangerous. So...**

 **\- Sorry, but not today. Send someone else, I don't have the mood.**

 **\- Oh. Well... it's a pity, I will send another person. It's hard. Well, bye** \- he hung up.

~~~

He was supposed to be the ultimate soldier. Indestructible, immortal, invincible. In the end, he is free. Finally he escaped from this whole hell and soulless people who surrounded him. And now... he has landed on a desert planet practically in the middle of nothing, surrounded only by loneliness.

Wait... he isn't alone. He saw someone. Yes... in the end he can test his strength on someone. Check the results of your terrible training. He was preparing for this for 30 years...

Now he can show what he can do. He swung in the direction of the person in front of him, nothing with the rest of the expectant, he was about to sink his claws in its body when... they all broke down. And they came out of the root.

He squeaked loudly.

Now he felt like a helpless animal.

The person standing in front of him turned away.

 **\- Oh, hi.** \- the person said. He looked at the "predator" for a moment and then said - **I've never seen you here. You look funny, are you from another planet?**

In response, he received only a quiet squeak.

He looked down at the hand of a would-be soldier, from which blood ran.

 **\- You hurt your paw? Come with me, I know what we can do about it.**

He stared at him for a moment, but he thought he would trust the stranger. A bit stupid that he attacked a person who now wants to help him...

 **\- Where are you from? Are you here for a long time?** \- the stranger asked him.

In response, he obtained only silence.

 **\- I understand, are you shy? Don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you.**

They walked in silence for a long moment. After a while, they stopped in front of a huge, pale-yellow palace.

 **\- We're on the spot! How do you like it?**

The building's enormity frightened the green comrade, making him wonder if he should go in there.

 **\- Probably my brother is inside. He doesn't like guests much, but you don't have to be afraid of him.**

Two guards stood before the entrance. They approached the injured soldier.

 **\- Who are you? Our lord didn't say that he is expecting guests today.**

 **\- Hey, leave him. He is coming with me.** \- the person began to defend his companion.

 **\- Prince, is your friend?**

 **\- Er, yes..**

For a moment the guards looked at each other and one of them said:

 **\- Okay, you can come in.**

The guards opened their gates to the palace.

Inside, the building seemed larger than outside.

The person led the visitor to the room where the ruler of the palace was staying.

 **\- I'm back, Trace!**

The ruler looked at him.

 **\- Spire! Why did you bring some stray to me here?!** \- he asked, barely thinking to look at the person standing next to Spire.

 **-** **He hurt his paw, so I wanted to help him...**

Trace scowled at him, then walked over to the person next to Spire.

 **-** **What's your name, victim?**

He was answered only by silence.

 **-** **You don't answer anything? Do you know that I don't tolerate disobedience?! Look at me when I talk to you!**

The would-be soldier looked at him scared.

 **-** **Do you know that I can immediately throw you out on your fucking muzzle and end up with you for good? So better...**

 **\- Trace, stop it! He's afraid of you!** \- Spire he interrupted Trace's threats.

They were arguing for a moment, but after some time Trace finally gave up. He walked slowly to the green guy and told him quietly:

 **-** **Okay, we'll make it like this: you will not steal anything from here, and I will not shoot your head, understand?**

A person with a slight fear in his eyes nodded affirmatively.

 **\- I'm happy to...** \- Trace replied.

 **\- Thank you, Trace!** \- Spire said after which he took the guest to another room.

Trace muttered something for a moment, but after a while he returned to the throne.

 **-** **Show me this paw...** \- said Spire, bringing a bandage.

The would-be soldier staged a bleeding hand towards the Spire.

After a moment, Spire bandaged the soldier's hand.

 **-** **And it's ready! Now it should not hurt. You'll see, it will heal soon.**

His "patient" looked at him for a moment with wise eyes and blinked a few times, as if in disbelief.

Spire sighed and stepped away from his green friend.

 **-** **You do not need to be afraid. My brother only pretends to be so, he can be bearable!..** \- Spire replied, smiling slightly. The yellow eyes of a would-be soldier shone a bit - **Well... I will leave you here.** \- he got up and left the room.

The wounded person stared at the floor for a moment.

 **》He helps me though I wanted to kill him... I don't understand it《** \- he lay down on his side and slowly fell asleep.

~~~

Delano-7 flew in front of the Galactic Federation HQ.

 **-** **We're on the spot. Do what I told you, and I'll take care of my part of the plan... Samus, now you'll see how bad I can be..** **.**


	4. Lost in space

Weavel entered the landing pad where the gunships of the Galactic Federation were docked. Her task was to distract the soldiers so that Sylux could take care of his part of the plan.

She activated her blade and began to scratch the gunship's paintwork and smash their window panes. Lured by noise, soldiers appeared in the blink of an eye.

 **\- Hey! What the fuck are you doing** **?!** \- one of them shouted at her.

 **\- Nothing... I am just correcting some of the gunships. I don't like their appearance.** \- the girl replied with irony in her voice.

 **\- You know, your sense of humor isn't so funny. I warn you that if you don't leave right away, we'll be forced to open fire in your direction.**

Weavel ignored the threats she was facing and went back to the work. One of the soldiers fired a warning shot, but this still didn't work.

 **\- You know very well that we aren't kidding, aren't you?!** \- this time it was clearly visible that the girl was upsetting him.

She interrupted the work she had done for a moment and turned her head in their direction.

 **\- You know, you should be more afraid of me, you fool? You don't know what else I can do...**

The soldier, completely upset, fired all the ammunition at her.

 **\- Eat it! Maybe then you will finally shut up?!**

 **\- William, clam down!** \- a second soldier tried to calm the first one.

Suddenly Weavel stood up and brushed herself off as if nothing had happened.

 **\- Seriously? Just enough? My turn.**

Weavel drew her pistol and fired Battlehammer at the soldiers until they threw them against the wall.

She came to one and stabbed him with her blade. The other escaped and began to call for support.

That's what she meant. The whole army must focus on her. Now Sylux can easily go into action...

~~~

Sylux walked calmly down the corridor of the Galactic Federation. He wasn't in a hurry.

Already he felt satisfaction that it would lead Samus to tears...

He looked to the other side and saw Weavel running somewhere, shooting back from time to time. Sylux seeing her waved to her, but the girl was too busy running to wave him too. A large group of soldiers chased her.

 **\- Oh, she didn't seem to notice me...** **-** Sylux said to himself, then laughed softly under his breath and go further. He came to the door guarded by two soldiers.

 **\- Hey, who are...** \- but before he could finish the question, the hunter drove his weapon into the soldier's chin in such a way that its sharp side came out through his eye.

In an instant, the soldier's helmet was completely covered in blood from the inside.

Sylux snatched the bloodied weapon from the victim's head. The other soldier managed to shoot the hunter in the shoulder. The man hissed in pain, but didn't want to show that the shot made any impression on him. He hit the soldier in the face, then began to shock him with Shock Coil, gradually increasing the tension until the soldier stopped moving and screaming.

 **\- Motherfucker...** \- Sylux said, clutching his bleeding arm. The shot was stronger than normal because it was at close range.

He broke the door and then entered the room where Adam was.

 **\- Sorry man, but I have to kidnap you somewhere.**

He moved Adam to a wheelchair and began to transport him somewhere.

 **-** **You'll see, we'll have a great time together... and then we can say goodbye. But don't worry, Samus will be there too. Look at your death...**

However, he had to stop from time to time because his arm hurt too much, but he nevertheless reached his ship calmly. He seated Adam at the end of Delano-7. Because Weavel had not returned yet, he thought to call her. However, she didn't answer.

 **-** **What the fuck? Did you let them catch you or something? I was expecting it... well. It seems that I will have to go after you...**

The man sighed, put the helmet back on, took the weapon and left.

He guessed where they took her, so he went there. And he was right, because he found her there.

 **\- And what have you done...** \- he said softly.

Weavel was handcuffed and several soldiers were holding her. She tried to break free and kick the soldiers standing next to her, but each time one of them hurt her with a stun gun.

 **\- So... what are we going to do with her?** \- one of them asked.

 **\- We'll kill her and that's it. Will be after the problem.** \- the other answered.

Sylux had to think of something quickly when he heard it.

 **-** **You won't succeed anyway! Sylux will come here for me and save me! -** Weavel shouted at them.

 **\- Shut up, bitch.** \- one of the soldiers hit her in the face.

 **\- Who is Sylux..?** \- one of them asked.

 **-** **Okay, get your gun ready.** \- said one of the soldiers.

 **-** **I'm coming...**

However, when he took a step back, a bomb exploded under his feet.

 **\- What the hell?!**

The explosion of one bomb detonated the others placed in the room.

The room was full of smoke. There were soldiers whining in pain.

Weavel stood up and coughed for a moment. Sylux emerged from the smoke.

 **\- Well, I have to admit, you did a good job...** \- said the man, removing the handcuffs from the hands of the girl. He put her helmet on her head and said **-** **Come, because someone will notice us.**

After a while they were together in Delano-7.

Weavel looked at Sylux's bleeding shoulder.

 **-** **Sylux, what happened to your shoulder?**

The man turned to her.

 **-** **I just got a bullet. Is this weird during this type of action?**

The girl looked at Sylux with concern. She carefully removed the bullet off the man's arm, then bandaged the bleeding wound.

 **-** **It shouldn't hurt you so much now...**

~~~

 **\- How the hell are you lost him?!!** \- Samus shouted at one of the soldiers of the Galactic Federation.

 **\- Well, but...**

 **\- What, but?!**

 **-** **One of Space Pirates attacked us and...**

 **-** **And you all couldn't cope with one guy?!** \- Samus went the other way. **\- What a idiots...** \- she said under her breath.

 **\- Oh God, woman do you have your period or something...** \- the soldier said quietly to himself.

 **-** **You think I haven't heard this, moron?!!**

 **》** **Well, I guess I'll have to find him myself... 《** the huntress thought as she left the Galactic Federation HQ.


End file.
